Más allá de la sonrisa
by Dream Run
Summary: Todo el mundo cree que Hirasawa Yui es una chica despreocupada y cabeza hueca, pero, ¿qué tal si eso no es cierto? ONE-SHOT.


**Más allá de la sonrisa.**

Una hermosa tarde de otoño seguía su curso natural, la estación ya mencionada estaba y en su recta final, una fría brisa más propia del invierno azotaba a los habitantes de la ciudad que se encontraban en ese momento en la calle.

Una chica de pelo castaño y corto caminaba a través de las concurridas calles de la ciudad. La chica vestía una chaqueta de color marrón y unos pantalones negros que se le pegaban a sus piernas; vestía un gorro que su hermana le había regalado hacía ya un tiempo atrás. La chica giró en una de las esquinas y caminó hasta la mitad de una calle que no se parecía en nada a la que había dejado atrás en cuestión de gente. La chica miró a su izquierda y derecha para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, soltó un suspiro y procedió a entrar a una cafetería que estaba en esa calle.

Una vez dentro la chica empezó a mirar cada rincón del local en busca de la persona que la había citado allí. Localizó a su objetivo y procedió a ir hasta allí. Llegó hasta una mesa donde un hombre de unos cincuenta años, más o menos, rubio y con unas cejas ligeramente gruesas esperaba mientras bebía de una taza. La chica tocó el hombro del hombre y este al sentir el contacto dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

-''De tal palo, tal astilla...'' -pensó la chica analizando al hombre lentamente. Procedió a sentarse frente a él.

La chica se sentó en el asiento vacío delante de aquel hombre, quien claramente se veía nervioso por aquella reunión. La chica se quitó su gorro y lo puso a su lado, empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta y soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio.

-Y bien-dijo la chica mientras llamaba a una camarera que estaba cerca-. ¿Para qué me ha llamado señor Kotobuki?

El hombre se encongió en hombros y tosió ligeramente en señal de incomodidad.

-Por favor señorita...-dijo un tanto nervioso, había escuchado muchas historias acerca de aquella chica y no quería hacerla enfadar-. Le agradecería que no me llamara por mi nombre, al menos no aquí.

La chica frunció el seño claramente enfadada, pero decidió no darle más vueltas y lo dejó pasar.

-Está bien... Pero dígame la razón por la cual estoy aquí un domingo por la tarde, en vez de estar en mi casa con mi hermana menor.

En el momento en el que el hombre iba a comenzar su historia la camarera trajo lo que la chica había ordenado: chocolate caliente. La castaña bebió un par de sorbos y posó su atención de nuevo en el hombre que tenía al frente.

-Verá... Últimamente he estado recibiendo múltiples amenazas, todo esto nos tiene muy asustados a mí y a mi mujer. Pero esto a nosotros no nos preocupa mucho ya que contamos con escolta. Es mi hija la que me asusta, no quiero que se entere pero tampoco quiero dejarla insegura. Y si le asigno una escolta ella seguro sospechará... No sabía qué hacer pero luego un compañero me dijo que usted tal vez podría hacer algo al respecto.

La chica desvió la mirada de su bebida y, con una expresión seria, miró fijamente al hombre.

-¿Quiere que haga escolta de su hija? -preguntó.

-A-Así es... Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por la seguridad de mi hija.

-Ya veo... Y dígame, ¿no preferiría que busque a la fuente de todo esto y lo termine en vez de escoltar a su hija? Conozco a Mugi-chan y sé que sospechará en seguida de que algo está pasando.

-¿Puede usted hacerlo? Estaría muy agradecido si pudiera hacer algo por...- fue cortado de golpe por la castaña.

-Pero le digo que será más caro de este modo.

-Eso no importa, pagaré cualquier cantidad.

-Está bien. Estaremos en contacto-dijo y finalizó su bebida. Cogió una servilleta y apuntó un extenso numero en ella-. Tome -dijo y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó mientras agarraba la servilleta.

-Es lo que tiene que pagar. Nos vemos Kotobuki-san -dijo y procedió a salir del local.

El hombre que antes había hablado con la chica miraba asombrado la cantidad de dinero que la castaña le cobraba, era una gran suma, pero nada que no pudiera permitirse. Todo fuera por su amada hija. Desvió la mirada y observó la puerta por la que la chica acababa de salir.

...

La chica por su parte emprendía el camino de regreso a casa. Aquellas reuniones con las personas que solicitaban sus servicios la dejaban exhausta mentalmente, aunque no sabía la razón. Las cosas que tenía que hacer después de haber acordado el precio sí que eran razón para dejar a una persona mentalmente cansada, pero ese no era su caso. Podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que tuvo que encargarse de un _indeseado,_ así era como ella llamaba a sus objetivos.

Una cálida tarde de verano de hará más o menos cuatro años ella de algún modo u otro se había relacionado con las personas que no debía, esas personas le enseñaron muchas cosas que tampoco debían. Al principio lo pasó bien, era un mundo nuevo que hasta ahora nunca había visto. Pero ella en el fondo sabía que si seguía con aquellas personas algo malo pasaría, y sus presentimientos se volvieron realidad.

Un día uno de los integrantes del grupo al que la chica pertenecía le dijo que tenía que realizar una tarea si quería seguir estando con ellos. En ese momento la chica debió rechazar la oferta pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, aceptó la tarea. La persona que le había dicho aquello sonrió complacido al ver la disposición de la chica y le comunicó la tarea. Cuando lo hizo la chica abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo y se llevó las manos a la boca, realmente no se esperaba que eso fuera la tarea: tenía que asesinar a alguien.

¿Por qué no salió corriendo en ese momento? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Por qué tomó la navaja de las manos de la otra persona? Tampoco nadie lo sabe. Lo que sí sabía era que se había metido en algo muy gordo.

Y allí se encontraba, en medio de la noche escondida en un arbusto mientras esperaba a que su objetivo saliera de un club de mala muerte al otro lado de la ciudad. Suerte para ella que era verano y no hacía frío en la noche. Tenía en su mano la navaja que le habían dado antes, la mano que la sostenía temblaba ligeramente. Tenía miedo, y mucho. Después de esperar un par de horas la chica percibió el murmullo del local, alguien había abierto la puerta trasera y por esta salía su objetivo. Aquel hombre de probablemente cuarenta años y con una enorme barriga salía acompañado de una chica que seguramente no pasaría de los veinticinco años. Aquel hombre daba asco con solo mirarlo, era el típico fracasado que iba por la vida creyendo que lo controlaba todo.

En ese momento la castaña se cuestionó realmente el porqué estaba allí. Sintió que todo aquello carecía de sentido alguno. Miró la navaja que tenía en sus manos y a punto estuvo de tirarla lejos y olvidarse de todo pero algo captó su atención.

Desvió su mirada hacia el hombre y vio cómo golpeaba repetidamente a la chica con la que había salido. La chica sintió que algo dentro de ella hasta entonces desconocido empezaba a crecer dentro de ella. Ese sujeto debía ser eliminado, era lo único que en su mente se escuchaba. Agarró la navaja con más fuerza y, de manera sigilosa, se acercó hasta la espalda del hombre y en ese momento saltó y clavó el objeto en su espalda. El hombre soltó una larga exclamación de dolor y se giró rápidamente para ver qué había pasado. Al girarse tan rápido la chica salió disparada y aterrizó en unos botes de basura que allí reposaban. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reponerse sintió que algo le apretaba el cuello, abrió los ojos y vio la expresión del hombre llena de furia. El hombre empezó a golpear la cara de la chica varias veces haciendo que varias marcas empezaran a hacerse presente. La chica estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento cuando recordó lo que su padre le dijo que hiciera si alguna vez algún hombre la atacaba.

Echó su pierna hacia atrás y, en un rápido movimiento, la impactó de lleno en el entrepierna del hombre. El sujeto en cuestión al sentir el golpe soltó el agarre que tenía en el cuello de la chica, grave error. La chica empezó a toser luego de haber sido liberada, miró al hombre que se retorcía de dolor. La chica cerró su puño todo lo que pudo, había visto varias veces a personas pegar a otras en las películas y con las personas con las que se codeaba últimamente así que pensó que nada pasaría. Tomó todo el impulso que podía y le dio un gran puñetazo al hombre en su mejilla, cuando se lo dio sintió un gran dolor en su mano, se había hecho daño. Maldijo por lo bajo, vio que el hombre empezaba a reponerse y decidió improvisar. Con su pierna derecha impactó un par de veces otra vez en la cara del hombre, haciendo que se girara. Fue allí cuando la chica vio que la navaja del hombre seguía clavada en su espalda, camino hasta donde estaba él tendido y la removió de su espalda. Levantó la navaja todo lo que pudo y la volvió a clavar en la espalda del hombre; volvió a levantarla y a enterrarla. Repitió esta acción hasta que el hombre dejó de moverse.

Después de haberse asegurado de que el hombre no volvería a moverse se quitó de su espalda. Estaba temblando y su respiración era rápida y brusca. Se miró las manos y vio que las tenía manchadas de la sangre del hombre que acaba de asesinar. Así es, acaba de asesinar a una persona, había removido la vida de las manos de su propietario. ¿Cómo viviría a partir de ahora? Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, unas diminutas lágrimas se hicieron presente en sus ojos pero no pudo llorar ya que fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso -dijo una voz.

La chica se giró rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz. Vio que un hombre que vestía un traje de color negro la observaba desde la distancia, tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Q-Quién eres...? -preguntó en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

-Soy la persona que estaba encargada de acabar con ese ser-dijo y se acercó hasta la chica y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? -la castaña vio que aquel hombre llevaba unos guantes de color negros de cuero.

Durante unos segundos dudó en decirle su nombre pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y vio que daba igual. Agarró la mano amigable que la quería ayudar a levantarse y se puso de pie.

-Soy Yui, Hirasawa Yui -respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Es un placer, Yui.

Eso fue lo que inició todo. Aquel misterioso hombre se ocupó de que el cuerpo de aquel sujeto desapareciera, y cuando creía que todo el asunto se olvidaría aquel hombre se reunió de nuevo con Yui, de algún modo u otro la había localizado y la había vuelto su protegida. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y la había introducido en su oscuro mundo.

Aquella noche le cambió la vida de varias maneras.

...

Yui caminaba lentamente hacia la preparatoria, como siempre, se había quedado hasta tarde practicando con su guitarra y no había podido hacer nada. Justo en el momento en el que había llegado a casa el día anterior se puso en contacto con todas las personas necesarias para llevar a cabo el trabajo que tenía.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a sus amigas, quienes la estaban esperando, al parecer se había retrasado. Las saludó como siempre lo hacía sin levantar la menor sospecha, sus amigas por su parte nada notaron de raro en su despreocupada amiga. Después de los saludos todas se dirigieron a la preparatoria, antes de empezar a caminar Yui observó lor alrededores y pudo ver cómo un hombre miraba atentamente a Tsumugi.

-''Ya se han puesto en marcha'' -fue lo que pensó la guitarrista antes de empezar a caminar.

Durante todo el día Yui estuvo intercambiando mensajes de textos con sus colaboradores, la castaña les iba comunicando cada orden que ella tenía para dar ya que después de todo ella mandaba. Los colaboradores por su parte recibían cada orden y la hacían cumplir a pies puntillas, cuando Yui se hizo cargo de ese grupo aquellos individuos se mostraron reacios a seguir las órdenes de una chica que aún iba a clases pero aquello no duró mucho, Yui demostró estar perfectamente a la altura de cualquier trabajo impuesto y los realizaba con una rapidez y limpieza inmejorable. El que Yui estuviese enviando mensajes de texto tan seguido no pasó desapercibido por sus amigas. Ritsu, una de sus mejores amigas, bromeó con ella diciéndole si la persona con quien hablaba era un posible novio.

La castaña se llevó su teléfono a los labios y con una voz melosa les dijo:

-Quién sabe... -dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho.

Aquella respuesta dejó a sus amigas desconcertadas. ¿Su amiga cabeza hueca tenía novio? No, no era posible. Después de aquello las clases acabaron y las chicas se dirigieron al club para hacer todo lo que hacían todos los días: beber té y no practicar. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el club las sospechas de las chicas se hacían cada vez más grandes ya que Yui no dejaba de mandar mensajes de texto. Ninguna de las que estaban allí querían aceptar lo que posiblemente era ya una realidad, incluso Azusa, la menor de todas y a la que más le impactó aquella noticia y que sin saber ella muy bien el porqué le molestó también.

En medio de todo aquello el teléfono de Yui empezó a sonar, esta se lo llevó a su oreja y contestó.

-Perfecto -fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar, dejando a sus amigas sumamente confundidas.

Yui se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta donde estaba Tsumugi, quien se sorprendió al ser el centro de atención de la castaña. Esta se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

-¡Mugi-chan! -exclamó con su típico tono infantil.

-¿S-Si...? -preguntó confundida.

-Me preguntaba si podrías salir conmigo este fin de semana.

-¿Tú y yo...?

-¿No puedes? -preguntó mientras ponía una expresión triste.

-¡Claro que puedo! Será todo un placer Yui -dijo con felicidad.

Yui alzó sus brazos al aire y soltó una exclamación de felicidad. Se levantó de su sitio y procedió a recoger sus cosas.

-Hoy tengo que salir antes. Lo siento chicas -dijo y salió antes de que alguna de sus amigas pudiera decir algo más. Tsumugi se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente mientras sus otras amigas se hacían preguntas las unas a las otras sobre la razón la cual Yui se iba antes. La rubia sintió algo dentro de ella que le decía que algo no iba bien con su amiga.

...

Un hombre con una chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros observaba fijamente la entrada a la preparatoria mientras sostenía con una de sus manos un teléfono móvil, estaba preparado para cuando viera salir a su objetivo notificaría a sus superiores y estos tomarían cartas en el asunto.

-¿Buscando algo que se te ha perdido? -preguntó una voz y el hombre se giró a toda velocidad solo para ver que la persona que había hecho la pregunta era una chica que estudiaba en la preparatoria también.

...

Tres hombres que vestían trajes negros y que llevaban guantes de igual color revisaban las pertenencias de la persona que antes había estado vigilando la entrada mientras Yui comía una _crepe_ cortesía de uno de sus colaboradores por su buen trabajo.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -preguntó Yui mientras comía el postre que le habían dado.

-Aún nada jefa, al parecer este hombre era sólo un mandado. No sabía nada de nada.

-Bueno-dijo Yui y se levantó. Uno de sus subordinados se dio cuenta de que tenía una mancha de crema en la mejilla y procedió a limpiársela, esta le dio las gracias con una sonrisa-. Yo le saqué un par de nombres antes de dejarle así, quiero que los investiguéis y me digáis todo lo que se descubra, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos respondieron con un sólido ''¡Sí!''.

-¿Qué hacemos con él jefa? -preguntó uno de los hombres de traje.

Yui caviló durante varios segundos en busca de una buena opción. Sotó un suspiro y dijo:

-Ponedle encima un poco de _polvo mágico_ y dejarlo frente a una comisaría, ellos se encargarán del resto. Debo irme muchachos, hasta luego -dijo y se marchó hacia su casa.

Durante los días siguientes Yui y su equipo investigó exhaustivamente en busca de alguna pista. Así los días pasaban y ellos no encontraban nada, cosa que ponía a Yui de mal humor. En medio del almuerzo del viernes las chicas se encontraban comiendo en su clase como siempre lo hacían cuando el teléfono de Yui vibró ligeramente anunciando que un mensaje había llegado. La castaña procedió a leerlo y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, apagó su teléfono y siguió comiendo.

 _''Lo tenemos''_ era lo que decía el mensaje.

Las clases habían acabado y las miembros del club de música ligera se encontraban bebiendo el té y comiendo pasteles, todas excepto una, ya que Yui se había retrasado pero ya estaba de camino.

-Chicas...-dijo Tsumugi haciendo que las demás se girasen para verla-. ¿No creéis que Yui está actuando raro últimamente? -al parecer la misma pregunta había cruzado por la cabeza de todas las miembros del club.

...

La razón del retraso de Yui era que cuando estaba de camino hacia el club vio que una chica tenía problemas llevando una pila de papeles que estaba a punto de desmoronarse, por lo que la castaña se ofreció para ayudarla a llevarlos. La chica aceptó encantada y ambas llevaron la pila de papeles hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde Yui le hizo una breve visita a su amiga Nodoka.

La guitarrista salió de la sala y de dirigió hacia el salón del club cuando algo captó su atención, giró su cabeza y vio que se tataba del club de cocina, quienes estaban poniendo a prueba sus habilidades. Sin que la castaña se diera cuenta se encontraba dentro de la sala del club probando los diversos platillos que los miembros habían preparado. Así había estado durante varios minutos cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, se disculpó con los demás miembros pero cuando se disponía a girarse sintió que algo se enrollaba en alrededor de su cuello.

Yui desvió su mirada lo más rápido que pudo y vio a un hombre con una gorra de color azul oscuro, aquel hombre la estaba estrangulando. La castaña decidió no darle aquel lujo por el que muchos hubieran pagado y le dio una patada en su pierna haciendo que el agarre le aligerase lo suficiente como para que Yui escapara. La castaña se giró y vio que aquel hombre vestía un mono de trabajo típico de los repartidores. Yui dejó su guitarra y mochila a un lado mientras todas las demás personas observaban atónitas.

El hombre se lanzó pero la castaña fue más rápida y pudo esquivarle, antes de que el hombre se girara Yui le dio una patada en su pierna de apoyo y le hizo perder el equilibrio, a continuación le dio un puñetazo en su rostro. La castaña se acercó un poco más al hombre pero no se esperaba de que él estirara su pierna y le diera en el estómago, el hombre se levantó y arremetió contra la castaña estrellándola contra la pared, aquello hizo que recordara la noche de verano de hace cuatro años. Con su pierna la castaña impactó de lleno en el vientre del hombre haciendo que la soltara, después de eso Yui caminó hasta el hombre y empezó a darle una serie de golpes en su rostro. En uno de los golpes el hombre agarró la muñeca derecha de Yui y con su mano izquierda le dio dos puñetazos en la cara a la castaña. El hombre soltó a Yui y esta por su parte se inclinó hacia adelante ya que el dolor de su cara era mucho, aquel hombre tenía el puño pesado. El hombre volvió a arremeter contra Yui pero la guitarrista se giró sobre sí misma y le dio una patada al hombre en la cara enviándolo contra la pared. Su espalda golpeó bruscamente la pared y permaneció allí unos cuantos segundos.

-Vamos, sé que aún no estás acabado -dijo Yui mientras escupía lo que probablemente era sangre.

El hombre volvió a levantarse para ir a por la castaña de nuevo.

...

Una chica de cabello negro corría a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria. Llegó hasta una puerta y la abrió a toda velocidad captando la atención de las personas que estaban dentro.

-¡Manabe-senpai! ¡Venga conmigo rápido! -la chica que respondía a ese nombre se sorprendió al ser requerida de esa forma.

...

La pelea se había alargado un poco pero ya estaba en su recta final, Yui, quien había estado luchando valientemente tenía múltiples marcar de golpes en su rostro. Pero el otro hombre estaba en peores condiciones, este tenía un labio partido, un ojo morado y sus cejas y pómulos estaban sangrando.

De alguna forma u otra el hombre había logrado tener a Yui encima de una mesa del club de cocina y con sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Las estudiantes veían con terror absoluto cómo una estudiante estaba siendo asesinada por un desconocido. Incluso las amigas de Yui estaban presentes observando aquel horrible espectáculo. La castaña desvió su atención del hombre y vio que en una estufa que estaba al lado de ella una olla estaba siendo calentada, Yui cogió la olla por el mango y vertió el contenido hirviente en el rostro de su atacante, este soltó una larga exclamación de dolor y dejó de agarrar a Yui. La castaña al verse liberada cayó al suelo y empezó a toser violentamente mientras volvía a respirar. Desvió su mirada y vio que el hombre se cubría su rostro con sus manos, la castaña corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde el hombre estaba y lo tacleó. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Yui y el hombre salieron despedidos por una de las ventanas del club, cayeron lentamente desde el segundo piso. Varios gritos de terror se escucharon en la sala, a continuación varias chicas, entre las cuales las amigas de Yui, corriendo hasta la ventana para asomarse. Allí vieron al hombre tendido sin moverse y a Yui que se levantaba lentamente, miró hacia arriba y vio que todas la observaban.

-Estoy bien -dijo e hizo una señal con su pulgar. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo la castaña cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo.

Yui abría lentamente los ojos y empezó a observar su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Desvió su mirada y vio que todas sus amigas estaban con ella. Cuando una de ellas se dio cuenta de que Yui despertaba le avisó a las demás.

-¡Yui!-exclamó Nodoka mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-. Estás bien -dijo y se lanzó hacia ella para darle un abrazo. La castaña le devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Yui?-exclamó Ritsu-. ¿Desde cuándo sabes pelear?

-Bueno... -dijo Yui no muy segura de su respuesta.

-Yui-dijo Tsumugi con una expresión de preocupación-. Dinos la verdad por favor.

Yui vio que todas la estaban mirando de igual manera, incluso su profesora estaba allí. La castaña soltó un suspiro y procedió a contarles todo. Les contó la razón de porqué aquel hombre la atacó, la reunión que había tenido con el padre de Tsumugi y de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

-Entonces...-dijo al fin Ritsu después de un largo silencio-. ¿Eres una mercenaria, por así decirlo?

-S-Sí... -respondió la castaña.

-¿Y el padre de Tsumugi te contrató para protegerla? -preguntó Mio.

-Es correcto.

Un silencio espectral se hizo presente en la enfermería, nadie de allí creía lo que estaba pasando, ni Nodoka, ni Ui ni ninguna de las miembros del club de música ligera. Aquel silencio se vio cortado cuando un sonido seco resonó en toda la habitación. Todas se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Tsumugi, que le había dado una bofetada a Yui, esta estaba igual de sorprendida, no sabía que la rubia fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Eres una idiota!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Y una irresponsable! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?! -antes de que Yui fuera capaz de responder la rubia se enterró en el pecho de la castaña, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

La guitarrista soltó un suspiro y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la chica que se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando paso a cuatro hombres que vestían trajes y guantes de color negro. Se colocaron justo al frente de la cama de Yui uno al lado del otro. Las chicas, incluida la profesora quien se colocó frente a la cama de Yui dispuesta a no dejar que la hirieran se pusieron nerviosas ante aquellos cuatro sujetos.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Yui haciendo que todas las chicas se giraran para verla.

-Está todo preparado. La tenemos también a ella, le hemos hecho saber nuestras condiciones y él ha aceptado. Está muy asustado -dijo esto último en tono burlón.

-Perfecto -dijo Yui y empezó a levantarse, lo encontró difícil, uno de los hombres se dio cuenta de esto y fue a toda velocidad para ayudarla a levantarse-. Muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hay del otro?

-Mis contactos en la policía se harán cargo, nada se sabrá. La versión oficial será que un loco pervertido se metió en la preparatoria.

-No está mal-dijo Yui y cogió su guitarra y se la pasó a uno de los hombres trajeados-. Llévala a mi casa, y mas te vale que no le pase nada, ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido -dijo y se marchó por donde había venido.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? -preguntó Yui a uno de los hombres que estaba allí presentes.

-No creo que haya sido tan difícil jefa, quiero decir, despúes de todo usted está en la misma clase que Kotobuki-san.

Las chicas por su parte no podían creer lo que veían, su amiga que siempre estaba haciendo el tonto estaba ahora dándole órdenes a hombres que parecían sumamente peligrosos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y encima la llamaban ''jefa'', todo aquello era muy raro. La castaña se giró para encarar a sus amigas y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa, como las que siempre había dado, pero ahora no era lo mismo, ahora sus amigas veían lo que se escondía detrás de aquel gesto. Se sintieron mal por todo lo que Yui había atravesado hasta ahora.

-No hay necesidad de sentirse mal-dijo Yui, todas se sorprendieron al ver que ella decía exactamente lo que estaban pensando-. Todo saldrá bien.

-¡Pero Onee-chan...! -exclamó su hermana menor. Yui fue hasta donde estaba ella y puso su mano encima en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Ui-dijo con una sonrisa, se giró hacia los hombres que estaban aún esperando-. Llévanos a mi casa -uno de ellos dio un ''sí'' como si se tratase de un soldado.

Todas las chicas se quedaron a dormir esa noche en casa de Yui. Tuvieron una pijamada de lo más común del mundo. La castaña le había recordado a Tsumugi que mañana tendrían que salir. Uno de los hombres de traje se había encargado de curar las marcas de golpes que Yui tenía en su rostro. Luego de eso los hombres salieron de la casa y formaron un perímetro para asegurarse de que nada raro pasara.

En la habitación de Ui dormirían Azusa y Jun, mientras que en la de Yui dormirían las demás. Varias horas habían pasado y ahora todas dormían profundamente. Todas menos Yui, quien se encontraba en la cocina sentada en una de las sillas con una taza de té en sus manos, aquello se le había ido de las manos, ahora todas sus amigas sabían de la clase de persona que realmente era, algo que había intentado fervientemente ocultar con los años. Sintió que alguien bajaba lentamente las escaleras y vio que se trataba de Nodoka. La chica de las gafas caminó lentamente hasta estar a su lado, se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Pensé que éramos amigas -dijo Nodoka con tono evidentemente de tristeza.

-Precisamente por eso no te lo conté. Lo único que habrías hecho es preocuparte y tratar que lo dejara -dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Yui...-dijo casi murmurando-. Dime, ¿por qué lo haces? Debes tener una buena razón.

-¿Por qué lo hago...? Hace mucho tiempo dejé de hacerme esa pregunta... Supongo que la razón sois tú y Ui.

-¿Nosotras dos? ¿Por qué?

-Nuestros padres nunca están en casa... Imagina que algún día les pase algo, ¿qué sería de Ui y de mí? Si no tenemos algo con lo que ayudarnos la pasaremos muy mal. Lo mismo para ti, puede que algún día pases por un mal momento y necesites mi ayuda. Puede que esté exagerando pero es así...-un silencio se hizo presente entre las dos chicas, antes de que Nodoka dijera algo la guitarrista volvió a hablar-. Lo he intentado, ¿sabes? Muchas veces, pero me persigue Nodoka-chan, me persigue. Es como... una maldición...-dijo y soltó una ligera risita-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos... veo las caras de cada una de las personas que han pasado por mis manos... Seguro que todos ellos me están esperando allá abajo para poder vengarse, y no los culpo...- en este punto fue interrumpida.

Nodoka se había lanzado hacia su amiga, el abrazo que le estaba dando le transmitía todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. Yui levantó sus brazos lentamente y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga. Después de unos segundos Yui pudo escuchar cómo su vieja amiga lloraba levemente ya que el sonido era ahogado en su mayoría por los hombros de Yui. La castaña escuchó más sonidos, desvió la cabeza y vio que todas las demás chicas estaban de pie en el umbral de la sala, incluso Ui y Jun estaban allí. Tsumugi dio el primer paso y caminó hasta donde estaban Yui y Nodoka y se unió al abrazo. A continuación lo hicieron Mio y Ritsu y finalmente todas las demás presentes. Todas ellas excepto Yui estaban llorando mientras todas abrazaban como podían a la castaña.

-Ya... ya... Todo está bien... -dijo Yui intentando consolar a sus amigas.

...

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la sala de la residencia de los Hirasawa, hasta hacía solo unos pocos minutos Yui le había estado explicando a Tsumugi todo lo que tenía que hacer. La rubia por su parte escuchaba atentamente cada una de las instrucciones, aunque realmente ella no tenía que hacer mucho. La que lo tendría más difícil sería Yui.

-Es una locura Yui -dijo al fin Ritsu.

-Su amiga tiene razón jefa, es demasiado arriesgado -dijo uno de los hombres con traje-. Imagínese si le pasa algo, no podemos perderla, es demasiado importante para la organización...

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo Yui mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire para restarle importancia-. No pasará nada, después de todo tenemos nuestra carta secreta.

-Eso es cierto... -contestó el mismo hombre no muy convencido.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Vamos! -exclamó la castaña emocionada.

Yui y Tsumugi pasarían una tarde entre amigas, como si todo estuviera bien. La idea era atraer a los posibles secuestradores de Tsumugi. En los alrededores los hombres que estaban bajo las órdenes de Yui vigilarían la zona, acompañados por las amigas de Yui. En una furgoneta de color negro se hallaban Ritsu y Nodoka junto con uno de los hombres de Yui. Veían a través de pantallas los alrededores del centro comercial en el que Yui y Tsumugi estaban.

-Esto es genial-dijo Ritsu sumamente emocionada-. Esto es como una película de espías. Dime, ¿Yui siempre tiene que hacer estas cosas?

-Muy a menudo. Ella es la más hábil de nosotros. Puede infiltrarse en casi cualquier lugar.

-¿Tan buena es? -volvió a preguntar la baterista.

-Bueno, os engañó a todas, ¿no? -ante esto la baterista se entristeció un poco, aquel hombre estaba en lo cierto-. Pero no hay por qué preocuparse, la jefa siempre cumple con sus trabajos.

-Más te vale que no le pase nada a Yui, ¿me entiendes? -dijo Nodoka con una expresión sombría. El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Mio y Ui se hacían pasar por vendedoras en una tienda de ropa. Para Ui había sido fácil pero no para Mio, ya que le era muy difícil hablar con extraños. Ambas chicas miraron hacia la entrada y vieron entrar a Yui y Tsumugi, quiénes se les aceraron. La castaña le preguntó a su hermana menor dónde estaban los probadores y esta se lo indicó, las dos chicas cogieron unas cuantas prendas y fueron a los probadores.

Después de un par de minutos una mujer y un hombre que vestían ambos trajes de color negro entraron de igual forma en la tienda donde Mio y Ui estaban. Ui se escondió por seguridad, ya que no quería que todo se saliera de control. Mio se le acercó a la mujer y con toda la fuerza que pudo le preguntó en qué podía ayudarla, la mujer por su parte respondió con un movimiento de mano que indicaba que no quería nada. El hombre le tocó el hombro a la mujer y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, fueron hasta uno de los probadores y esperaron. Justo cuando Tsumugi salía de uno de los probadores los dos individuos tajeados se le acercaron por ambos lados y la obligaron a acompañarlos.

-¡¿P-Pero qué está sucediendo?! -exclamó la rubia obviamente asustada.

-Ven con nosotros y no pasará nada -respondió la mujer, Tsumugi decidió ir con ellos.

Las tres personas salieron del local y minutos después la persona que faltaba salió del otro probador.

-Espero que esté bien... -dijo Mio casi suspirando.

-Lo estará, estoy segura -dijo Ui con una mano en su pecho.

Los tres individuos caminaban a toda velocidad a través de centro comercial, la rubia estaba entre los dos sujetos que la retenían en contra de su voluntad. Desde el momento que había salido de la tienda había clavado su vista en el suelo y simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus captores.

Dos figuras veían el recorrido de aquellas personas desde la seguridad del segundo piso. Jun sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

-Se están moviendo-dijo y soltó una risita-. Parezco una agente secreta -le dijo susurrando a Azusa.

-Jun, este no es momento para jugar -respondió esta en un tono de reproche.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Van en dirección oeste -dijo a su teléfono y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Azusa le arrebató el aparato, la otra chica soltó una exclamación de enfado.

-Dame eso Jun. En realidad van en dirección este-le dijo al teléfono y luego se desvió hacia su amiga-. Pensé que te sabías las direcciones.

-Me confundí, es todo -fue lo único que respondió esta.

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó una voz detrás de las chicas. Ambas se giraron a toda velocidad al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡¿S-Sensei?!-exclamó Azusa sorprendida-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-No iba a perderme todo esto por nada del mundo-dijo y se puso al lado de Azusa-. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-Tenemos que esperar a que nos digan qué hacer ahora-dijo y el teléfono empezó a vibrar, Azusa respondió la llamada y escuchó atentamente-. Debemos irnos -las tres se pusieron en marcha.

...

-Es hora de irnos -dijo uno de los hombres mientras las demás chicas se subían a otra furgoneta.

...

Los dos secuestradores habían llevado a Tsumugi hasta una gran limosina negra que esperaba frente al centro comercial. Luego le indicaron a la rubia que subiera al coche, esta obedeció. Una vez dentro se encontró sentada frente a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que sostenía una copa de vino en su mano derecha, el hombre tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, a su lado iba la mujer de antes y al lado de Tsumugi iba el hombre que iba con la otra mujer.

-¿Cómo te encuentrar Tsumugi?-preguntó el hombre. La rubia se quedó en silencio-. Venga, no tengas miedo. Si te portas bien no sucederá nada malo.

-¿Q-Qué quiere de mi...? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Tengo unos negocios pendientes con tu padre, y para que se lleven a cabo te necesito a ti, espero que no te importe-dijo y presionó un botón que tenía a su derecha-. Ahora daremos un pequeño paseo.

La limosina empezó a moverse y mientras el tiempo pasaba la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchaba cada vez más. Cogió de nuevo la botella de vino y llenó otra copa y se la ofreció a la rubia, esta la tomó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después de un par de minutos el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, si tu padre no hubiera sido un hombre tan recto nada de esto habría pasado. Me sorprende que aún siga siendo igual de ingenuo después de todos estos años en el negocio.

De repente el breve silencio que reinó dentro de la limosina se vio interrumpido por una fuerte risa proveniente de a rubia, el hombre se sorprendió ante esta acción, no se esperaba que aquella riera en la situación en que estaba, ¿acaso había perdido la cabeza?

-¿Por qué te ríes niña? -preguntó curioso el hombre.

-Porque usted da por sentado que ya ha ganado -dijo con una voz totalmente diferente a antes. La chica levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente al hombre y en ese momento él se dio cuenta de aquello: esa no era la chica que él quería. Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar la chica cogió la copa que tenía en la mano y vertió el contenido en la cara de la mujer que iba al lado del hombre, después, con un rápido movimiento, le dio un codazo al hombre que ella tenía al lado. Con su otra pierna le dio una patada en la entrepierna del viejo hombre dejándolo inhabilitado. La chica saltó de su asiento e impactó la planta de su pie de lleno en el rostro de la mujer; con su brazo izquierdo empezó a darle varios golpes al hombre que tenía a su lado. Antes de que las dos personas pudieran recobrarse la chica cogió el arma que el hombre tenía en su cintura. Empezó a apuntarles a ambos. La mujer hizo además de coger su propia arma pero la chica le disparó en el muslo antes.

-Si fuera tú no haría tonterías-dijo y con su mano libre se quitó la peluca-. Supongo que se acuerda de mí, ¿verdad?

El viejo desvió su mirada para encarar a aquella misteriosa chica y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Tú eres... -dijo asombrado.

-¿Qué le parece si hablamos un poco? -dijo y le dio un par de toques al cristal que los separaba de la cabina del conductor.

...

-¿A qué estamos esperando? -preguntó Tsumugi impaciente mientras veía desde otro coche a la limosina donde Yui se había metido.

-A la señal de la jefa -respondió uno de los hombres.

-Sigo sin creer que haya fingido ser Tsumugi-dijo Ritsu-. Es increíble.

-Te dije que la jefa era la mejor-dijo y vio que la limosina se empezaba a mover-. Allí está la señal, es hora de irnos -la furgoneta y el coche negro donde todas las chicas, incluyendo a Sawako, empezaron a moverse.

...

Todo el recorrido había pasado en silencio. Una mirada llena de furia adornaba la cara del viejo, mientras que una sonrisa acompañaba la de Yui. El hombre estaba tratando como podía la herida de la mujer, la castaña había escogido un punto que no fuera crítico, no había necesidad de asesinar aquella mujer. De repente la limosina empezó a detenerse lentamente, el viejo miró por la ventana y vio que se detenían frente a un parque.

-Es hora de bajarnos -dijo Yui mientras abría la puerta. El viejo la siguió.

Ahora ambos se encontraban atravezando una calle para poder alcanzar el parque. Una vez en este la castaña buscó un banco para poder sentarse. Llegaron al banco y ambos se sentaron y empezaron a esperar.

-Y bien-dijo al fin el viejo-. ¿Dónde está?

-Está a punto de llegar, no se altere señor o le dará algo -respondió la castaña con tono burlón.

Esperaron un par de minutos más hasta que al otro lado del parque vieron acercarse a dos figuras, eran dos mujeres: una de unos cincuenta años y otra de unos veinte años, más o menos. Ambas tenían miradas asustadas en sus rostros. El viejo hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Yui se lo impidió.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera usted -dijo y se colocó un dedo en su frente.

El hombre al principio no entendió qué significaba aquello así que desvió su mirada y la clavó en aquellas dos mujeres y se dio cuenta: en la frente de cada una de ellas habían unos diminutos puntos rojos que se movían ligeramente de izquierda a derecha. El hombre miró de nuevo a Yui con todo el odio y furia que un hombre podía tener.

-Si usted no fuera un hombre tan desviado nada de esto habría pasado, ¿no es así?-dijo con tono burlón-. ¿Qué tal si ahora hace lo que le pedí? Por favor.

...

-¡Así se hace jefa! -dijo uno de los hombres mientras miraba a través de unos prismáticos.

-¿Yui ha planeado todo esto? -preguntó Nodoka incrédula mientras miraba a lo lejos el parque.

-Así es. Nuestra jefa es la mejor -dijo otro de los hombres mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Increíble... -dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. El hombre de los prismáticos soltó una ligera risita.

-Oh-dijo-. Parece que está todo hecho. Es hora de irnos chicas -dijo mientras sonreía.

...

Yui se levantaba lentamente del banco donde momentos antes había estado sentada, desvió su mirada hacia el viejo, aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estoy contenta de que todo haya salido bien, ¿no opina usted lo mismo?

-Vete al diablo niña... -dijo con puro odio aquel hombre.

-No hace falta ponerse así hombre. Lo hemos resuelto sin víctimas, bueno, excepto por aquella mujer, dígale que lo siento, ¿vale?-su teléfono empezó a vibrar, revisó lo que era y su sonrisa se volvió mas grande-. ¡Y... hecho!-dijo y guardó su teléfono-. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. Nos vemos.

Sólo momentos después de que Yui se hubiera marchado de su sitio el viejo se levantó a toda velocidad y corrió hasta donde su mujer e hija le esperaban, una vez allí los tres empezaron a abrazarse en medio del parque. La castaña soltó un suspiro al contemplar aquella escena. Cuando se encontró en la calle una limosina de color negro se detuvo frente a ella y la ventanilla empezó a bajarse lentamente.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve? -preguntó Ritsu con tono burlón.

Yui soltó una risita y procedió a entrar al vehículo. Dentro del vehículo estaban todas las chicas, incluída Sawako, quien no dejaba de expresar su admiración ante la habilidad de Yui. Tsumugi se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña y empezó a agradecerle por lo bajo mientras esta sonreía. El cristal de delante empezó a descender lentamente dejando ver al conductor y a otro hombre, quien le pasó un ordenador portátil.

-Mire esto jefa -dijo mientras le pasaba el aparato.

Yui cogió el ordenador y lo abrió. Empezó a ver la página que estaba abierta mientras una enorme sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro, todas las chicas allí querían saber qué estaba leyendo Yui.

-Así me gusta. Buen trabajo chicos -dijo Yui mientras reía y alzaba sus brazos al aire.

-No nos agradezca jefa, usted fue la que hizo todo el trabajo hoy.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que todo salió salió bien. Dime, ¿los tenéis?

-Así es -dijo otra vez el hombre mientras le pasaba dos láseres de juguete del tamaño de una tiza. Yui soltó una risa infantil al ver aquellos juguetes.

-Y pensar que se lo ha creído...

-Fue muy convincente jefa.

-Oye, Yui... -dijo Nodoka casi susurrando.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Nodoka-chan? -preguntó al girar su cabeza.

-¿Esto significa que todo está bien ahora? ¿Ya nadie corre peligro ni nada? -la castaña hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y su amiga le dio un abrazo. A continuación todas hicieron lo mismo, incluída Sawako, los dos hombres de delante veían aquella escena conmovidos.

-Yui-dijo al fin Ritsu después de unos segundos de abrazo-. ¿Qué estabas leyendo en ese ordenador?

-¿Quieres saber? Pues es sencillo, era lo que aquel viejo me estaba pagando para no volver a tener problemas conmigo -dijo con su típica sonrisa infantil.

-¿Y cuánto fue eso...? -preguntó de nuevo.

Yui dejó que los segundos pasaran mientras la tensión crecía cada vez más. Se decidió hablar al fin.

-No mucho, unos veinte millones.

-¡¿Veinte millones de yenes?! -exclamó Ritsu sorprendida, las demás tenían la misma cara de sorpresa.

-No, no, no. No son veinte millones de yenes -dijo Yui.

-¿Entonces...? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Son veinte millones de dólares -casi al mismo tiempo que acabó la frase todas las chicas soltaron una ruidosa exclamación de sorpresa, su amiga era millonaria.

-¡Yui!-exclamó Sawako-. ¡Eres millonaria!

-No es para tanto... -dijo la castaña mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, desvió su mirada hacia su hermana menor y le guiñó el ojo derecho.

-Jefa-dijo el copiloto-. Es Sakamoto-san otra vez, dice que quiere encargarnos un trabajo -dijo mientras tapaba con sus manos la vocina del teléfono.

Yui se estiró en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Miró a sus amigas, quienes le imploraban con la mirada que no hiciera aquello. Volvió a soltar otro supiro y una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Dile que esta vez lo rechazaré. Creo que me voy a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones-dijo y sintió cómo Nodoka y su hermana menor se lanzaban a ella-. Decidme... ¿Tenéis hambre? Yo invito -dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN.

...

 **Ha sido un One-shot un poco largo, lo sé, pero era necesario.**

 **El otro día estaba viendo K-ON! cuando de repente algo me vino a la cabeza: durante toda la serie Yui no es tomada totalmente en serio, como si la gente siempre creyera que no puede tomarse las cosas en serio. Por eso pensé: ¿qué tal si hago una historia donde Yui tenga una doble vida por así decirlo? Y ¡Bam! Esto fue lo que surgió de allí.**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
